How To Mend A Broken Heart KibaNaru
by JanKiba
Summary: Naruto breaks up with Sakura, and moves in with Kiba for a while. They end up falling in love. Lots of fun ensues. Rated M for chapters 9 onwards.
1. They Meet

- What the hell?? Naruto!! – screamed Sakura, as she threw na Orange mug at Naruto's blonde head.

- I…I'm sorry Sakura-chan! I love you, please! Try to understand!... – yelped Naruto.

- Me? Understand? You're the one that's bloody trying to cheat on me! I mean, not with girls like Temari or Ino, but with guys?? Geez Naruto!! – screamed Sakura in response, freaking out.

- I…ehh…Sakura…

- That's IT. We're through. I'm moving out right now.

- Sakura-chan! No!! Please!

But that was it. She had started to pack her most valuable things up, and, less than two hours later, she was gone. Naruto just stood there, not being able to believe that the pink-haired kunoichi had really left him. She was back in her old home, filled with pictures of Sasuke and Naruto.

*ring*

- Yo Naruto, what's up? – said Kiba, sleepily.

- I need a place to stay for a while…can I stay at your place?

- Well, sure. Why?

- I broke up with Sakura.

- Ohh. Well come on over, you can have the couch I guess.

*20 minutes later*

*knock*

Kiba opened the door to reveal Naruto, eager to settle in with someone else, and get rid of the fearful memories his flat encased of his old relationship with Sakura.

-Nhh! Why is there a photo of me in the living room? – said Naruto, startled.

- Oh Naruto, don't you ever hear Ino's gossip? It's usually true…Well, everyone already knows I'm gay. Credit goes to Ino to spread it all over the Chuunin meetings. Anyway, there's a photo of Shino in the kitchen and one of Shikamaru in the pantry so please don't make such a fuss.

- Just promise me you won't be all "gay" around me, okay?

- Geez, okay. Okay. Not unless you want it, of course. – growled Kiba, winking at the blonde shinobi.

- Ehh, can I take a bath?

- Sure, second door on your left, I'll get you a towel…

- Okay. Just remember, no gay stuff.

- I'm not a sex predator, I'm just gay. Calm down.

- Heheh, I know, I'm not really that worried. Bath timeeee!

Kiba went in search for a towel, which he found after three or four minutes, and took to a worried and waiting Naruto in the bathroom.

- Hmm, thanks Kiba! Close the door please.

- Yeah, sure. Mind if I stay? – said Kiba, smiling.

- Yeah, why not… - said Naruto, slightly reluctantly.

Kiba sat on a small red wooden stool, carefully admiring the well-built nine-tailed-fox host's beautiful body.

- Stop looking at me! Darn it, I'm naked! – shrieked Naruto.

- That's why I'm looking, Naruto. You're a clueless moron, geez. – answered Kiba.

- What the hell do you want, Kiba??

- You. – Kiba muttered.

- Me? I'm….I'm not gay!...

- Are you sure? – Kiba chuckled – I talked to Sakura a bit ago. She told me why you guys broke up.

- Oh, I knew she'd tell. Tsk… - said Naruto, dipping his head into the bath water.

- It's our little secret, Naruto. Being bisexual is okay, I understand you. I won't hit on you…not too much at least.

- Okay, Kiba. Mind if I call you Kiba-kun then?

- Meh, why not? By the way, did you bring any spare clothes?

- No…I didn't.

- Use some of mine then, I'll get some of yours back from your flat tomorrow, just hand me the key later. I'm going to make dinner now. Is ramen okay?

- Yeah, sure…

*20 minutes later*

- Dinner's ready. – proclaimed Kiba, while patting Akamaru in the head.

- No table? – asked Naruto, quizzically.

- Nope. Bring your bowl to the couch, let's eat there.

- Yeah, whatever, okay…

- Okay. Thanks for all of this Kiba, you're a really nice guy.

- I try my best, Naruto. – he said, turning on the TV.

*DONG*

The church bell had just struck eleven o'clock.

- It's getting late. Want to go to bed, or stay here and chat some more? – asked Kiba.

- I don't have anything to do tomorrow. So how about we chat in bed? – proposed Naruto, sticking his tongue out.

- My bed is in another room…

- Your bed is also double. – chuckled Naruto.

- True. Does that mean you'll sleep with me?

- I'm kind of asking if I can.

- Well, sure! I'd love to have you sleep with me, Naruto.

- Okay, great. Lend me some PJs, please?

-Right…Okay! Black or blue?

- Blue ones are okay, thanks.

When Kiba returned, carrying the blue PJs Naruto had asked for, he caught Naruto right in the act of, well, undressing himself. Naruto had already taken off his t-shirt and his pants were unbuttoned and unzipped.

- Hey there, hot stuff! – said Kiba, as he looked at Naruto's abs.

- Hehehe, thanks Kiba.

Kiba hugged naruto from behind and whispered in his ear a faint «Can I kiss you, Naru-chan?»

- Aww Kiba-kun…I think I love you.

- I think I love you too, Naru-chan. But please don't rush anything…

- Will you be my boyfriend?

- Wha---what? – said Kiba, stuttering.

- Will you be my boyfriend, Kiba-kun?

- I guess…but promise me not to rush anything, Naruto. I've been hurt before, and I don't want you to get hurt as badly as I got. So if you want to be my boyfriend, let's take this slowly.

- Okay, Kiba-kun.

- Now can we please go to bed? I'm kind of sleepy, Naruto.

- Okay…

_As Kiba lay asleep in bed, Naruto was trying to find a comfortable way to fall asleep. Suddenly Naruto turned to Kiba, whispering a quick: "Good Night, Kiba-kun" in the canine-nin's ear. Kiba just replied with a cute smile, showing one of his dagger-like teeth through his smile._


	2. Hot Springs

*10am*

- Mhhh Kiba, what time is it? – asked a sleepy Naruto.

- About ten, who cares?...Let me sleep. – answered an even sleepier Kiba.

- I was thinking about going to the cinema, Kiba.

- Sure, whatever. But please, wake me up in two hours or so. Until then dont make much noise around the house if you're going to get up.

- I'll just go watch some TV…

- Sure, keep it down. Mhhh. – replied Kiba.

*12am*

Naruto was shaking Kiba, who was sleeping like a rock, snuggled against a pink pillow, holding on to the blanket that covered his body.

- Kiba! Will you wake up? – screamed Naruto at the dog-nin's ear.

- Geeez, fine. – whispered Kiba, sitting up.

- Finally, dude. Even Akamaru woke up over an hour ago!

- So what, I'm not Akamaru.

- Yeah, you're not. You're my boyfriend. Which means you should be up a lot earlier.

- Why?

- Cause I say so.

- Geeez, bossy. Calm down, Naruto. I'm going to take a bath anr then we can do whatever you want to do, but I need to be able to stand. – muttered Kiba, entering the bathroom.

- Can I see you take your bath?

- No. Sorry Naru-chan. I'm just not in the mood. Tomorrow, okay?...

- Gee, fine, Kiba. It's just that the usual rules of privacy don't apply to me now that we're boyfriends.

- Yeah, well, think about what you want to for the day while I take a bath.

*20 minutes later*

- There, I'm done. – proclaimed Kiba, fully dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans, and with his hair soaking wet from the shower.

- Dry your hair up, Kiba…

- Oooh, right. Eeeh…

Kiba shook his head, just as a dog would do to dry himself.

- Better, Naruto?

- Yeah. I guess. So dog-breath, we can either go to the cinema after lunch and I call Shino to come too, or we can go to the hot springs and relax for a while.

- Why not both?

- Huh?

- Hot springs now, lunch at two, then cinema with Shino.

- Sounds good. You got your swimming trunks?

- Whatever. I'll just Henge them on me when we get there.

*15 minutes later*

As Naruto exited the male locker room, he was patted on the shoulder by the one person he should've remembered would be there. Jiraiya.

- Naruto! What a pleasant surprise! Are you here to have a look at the ladies?

- Oh shut up pervy sage. I'm here with Kiba to relax for a while.

- Yeah, right. Gay boy.

- Oh shut it ero-sennin.

Jiraiya chuckled and went to his usual "researching" spot, a small hill some sixty feet to the east of the hot springs, where he could set up with his binoculars and start "researching".

- Hi Kiba.

- Took your time, didn't you Naruto?

- Yeah, yeah. Kiss me?

- Not yet. Can we order drinks here or something? Cause I want to feel tipsy.

- Yeah sure. Akane!!

An old woman ran towards him.

- Yes, Naruto-sama? – she asked.

- I'd like two glasses of vodka. – Naruto ordered.

- Certainly. – she replied, going back in and returning after less than two minutes, with two big glasses filled with vodka.

- Thank you Akane. There you go. – Naruto said, handing her a 50 ryou bill.

Kiba grabbed a glass and gulped it down vigorously.

- Hehehehehe, now you can have your kiss, Naruto. – he said, starting to blush.

Kiba dragged Naruto underwater and kissed him, demanding access to his mouth with his tongue, access that was granted to him seconds after. Both the males' tongues danced, swirling around each other, both of them demanding more and more.

- Whoooah! – screamed Naruto, gasping for air.

- Gay people make awesome kissers Naru-chan. – smiled Kiba.

- Indeed they do. Indeed they do… - whispered Naruto, taking a sip of vodka from his glass.

Kiba pecked Naruto's cheek and bit his ear.

- This was our first kiss…and there might be many more to come, Naru-chan. – Kiba said.

- Thanks Kiba. Want to go have lunch?

- Ichiraku?

- Yeah. I'm rich so I get to eat there everyday, and do nothing at all. Sometimes i think Sakura was just dating me for my money.

- She's an idiot. I'd never do that to you, Naruto…

- Yeah, I guess.

- Why are you so rich, by the way?

- My dad was some high-rank in the village, and when he died, I got around 17 million ryos.

- Lucky you. I get 3000 ryos a month working as a dog trainer…Anyway, let's go.

- Yeah sure.

And so they got dressed, their stomachs ready for the meal that expected them, at Ichiraku Ramen.


	3. Movies

*At Ichiraku Ramen*

- Hey old man, fill me up! – said Naruto.

- Okay Naruto-san, how many bowls this time? – replied the cook.

- Three, I'm kind of in a hurry.

- Yeah, we're going to the movies. – intervened Kiba.

- Oh! So, how many bowls for you, Inuzuka boy?

- Two I guess should be okay.

- Hahah, beat ya Kiba-kun! – said Naruto, sticking his tongue out.

- Yeah, whatever. My phone is ringing.

*RING*

- What is it Shino? – asked Kiba.

- I'll be at the cinema in five. Want me to buy tickets for any movie in particular? – asked Shino.

- Yeah, get us something romantic, would you? – said Kiba, winking na eye at Naruto.

- Okay, see ya in a while then.

- See ya.

*20 minutes later*

- He-e-ey Shino! – screamed Naruto.

- Took your time, didn't you? – teased the Aburame.

- Yeah, well, we were… - stuttered Naruto.

- Making out? Hehehe, come on, I'm joking. – reassured Shino.

- Let's go, yeah. – said Kiba, entering the cinema.

They got into the room, already dark and filled with people, and they sat in the last row.

- The love row. Haha. Nice choice, you two. – chuckled Shino.

- Shino, why you!... – said Naruto.

- Oh just calm down and enjoy the bloody movie. – said Kiba.

*30 minutes after the start of the movie*

- Dude, this movie sucks. – whispered Naruto in Kiba's ear.

- I'm with you on that one. – whispered Kiba back.

- I actually like it. – said Shino, who was eavesdropping on both of them.

- It's a bit erotic…That's true. – stated Naruto, with his head on Kiba's shoulder.

- Yeah. Right. I bet you two have massive boners, don't you? – teased Shino.

- Eeeehhh… - both Kiba and Naruto said, unable to deny what Shino had just said.

- Don't worry, it's none of my business. – said Shino, turning his head onto the screen, which showed a kissing scene.

- Wanna go to the beach? Like…get out of here? – whispered Kiba.

- I'm staying. – said Shino, who was once again eavesdropping.

- Well, I'm not. Let's go Kiba-kun. Shino, you're on your own, I guess. – said Naruto, getting up.

- Fine. I wouldn't want to see you two flirting anyway.

- You know we're boyfriends, don't you? – asked Kiba.

- Yeah. Me and many more. – said Shino.

- Who told you? – asked Kiba, sighing.

- Oh, Ino.

- Typical. See ya.

*20 minutes later*

They were both laying down on the sandy beach, their eyes gazing into the blue sky right above their heads.

- I got some fruit, Kiba-kun.

- And I though you only ate ramen!

- Ramen isn't sweet. Fruit is.

- Give me some grapes, Naru-chan.

- You're sweet. *chuckle*

- I can easily say the same about you.

- Kiba, Kiba, Kiba. You're cute.

- You know, my family has no idea we're dating.

- So…do they have to know, Kiba-kun?

- No, not for now.

- Kiba, why do I feel attracted to you?

- How should I know, Naru-chan?

- It feels right and perfect, but…isn't it…unnatural?

- Why? It's not unnatural, Naru-chan!

- I'm a guy and you're a guy…I guess that's the bad part of it all.

- Why is it bad? Would you rather be a girl?

- No, Kiba. I'd rather be yours.

- Forever?

- Of course, Kiba-kun. Forever.

- And please, don't ask yourself whether being gay is or not wrong. Because it's not, not wrong at all.

- It's not?...

- As long as you're happy with the person you're with, being gay is alright. So the question would be "are you happy with me"?

- Happier than I've ever been in my life, Kiba-kun.

- Then it's not wrong. I love you, Naru-chan. Be mine forever, please. Don't leave me.

- I won't leave you. I love you too, Kiba-kun.

_And then, they kissed for the second time. This one was slightly faster, almost like a peck on the lips. But they both felt it, deep inside them. That butterfly-like feeling. They were in love._


	4. Dinner Plans

As the huge round circle that the sun was started its descent into na oceanic plunge, it shone orange reflexes on both Kiba and Naruto's faces.

- Kiba? Nhh, I fell asleep. What time is it? – asked Naruto, his face half-buried in the sand.

- It's around seven…and why are your hands around my waist? – inquired Kiba.

- Oh, I just prefer sleeping hugging you like a cute teddy bear.

- Awwh. It's okay then, I guess. Want to go get a drink over there? – said Kiba, pointing at a small wooden shack, which apparently sold beer.

- Why not? A beer would be nice…

- Yeah, I thought so too.

They bought the beer and started drinking it, tossing the bottle caps onto the sand.

- So Kiba. Those clan paintings on your face, what's that all about?

- It's some kind of tradition. To be honest I don't understand it but tehy look cute don't they?

- Yeah…

- They're like tattoos…can't take them off, but I don't want to either.

- It's a weird tradition, don't you think?

- Well, it makes us unique, at least!

- Yeah. Unique, and mine.

- Hahaha! Of course I'm yours Naru-chan.

- Do me a favour. When we get to your home, take those photos of Shino and Shikamaru off the walls, will you?

- Geez fine, just enjoy the sunset.

*Walking back home*

- So Naruto, are you a virgin? – muttered Kiba.

- No…I've had sex with Sakura. – replied the blonde-haired boy.

- Oh, I don't mean it that way. I mean it in a gay way. Because in a straight way, I've fucked Hinata too, before.

- Oh! Yeah, I am. You're probably na expert at it thought, aren't you?

- Nope. I'm just as virgin as you are.

- I could've sworn you weren't…Well, that's just even better for me, isn't it? But you look so confident, I swear you seem like you're not a virgin.

- It's because I love you, dummy.

- Thanks…

- Look, what about we have dinner at my parents' tomorrow?

- Ehh, isn't your mom the creepy homophobic kind?

- You'll be okay.

- She doesn't even know you're gay. And she doesn't like me since i'm the Kyuubi's host. Now imagine what she'd be like if you told her you are my gay boyfriend…

- Ehhhh, I'll protect you. I just think she won0t do anything, okay?

- I'll just have to trust your instinct, won't I, dog-breath?

- Yeah, right. She'll probably end up accepting our relationship, and then my sister Hana will ask her usual witty question, «so, when are you two doing it?»

- Woow. A pervy sister. Cool!

- Way cooler than you think. Hana's the best. She really is…

- Oh and Kiba, actually, when ARE we doing it?

- I don't know…are you that comfortable with me? We've only been dating for a day.

- I don't care…I love you. What about we do it…in three days' time?

- Geez, you're scheduling it?...Fine, note it down on your notebook, man…

- Hmm! Great! So, in three days' time it shall be!

- Geez, you just sounded like Lee.

- Oh, right. Well, it's okay, ehh, let's go get dinner.

- Ramen?

- Yeah, why not…of course I want ramen!

*ring*

- Hi, Kiba? – asked Shikamaru.

- Oh, hey Shikamaru. What's up? – answered Kiba.

- My bachelor party is tomorrow. Can you two come?

- Oh! So…tell me tomorrow when and where okay?

- Yeah, sure thing Kiba. Bye mate.

- See ya.

- What was that? – asked Naruto.


	5. Morning!

- Oh Shikamaru called. – replied Kiba

- Yeah, right. What did he want from us? – inquired Naruto.

- It's just an invitation for tomorrow night. Nothing big.

- Aren't we going to your parents' tomorrow night?

- Yeah but we'll finish dinner before Shikamaru's party.

- Fine. Just buy me some ramen at Ickiraku will you? I'm heading home so just get some take-away ramen.

- Take-away ramen?...What the?...Fine. Don't froget to feed Akamaru when you get home.

- Oh alright, see ya.

- Geez…

*Kiba's arrival, half an hour later, to the apartment, carrying two large bowls of ramen*

- Oh greaat! Raameeeen! – screamed Naruto.

- Keep it down Naruto! We do have neighbours. Have your ramen… – whispered Kiba.

- Fine, fine. Want to go to the Konoha Karaoke tomorrow with Kakashi?

- Karaoke? I suck at that! Hahaha. Well fine, if you want to see my weird singing voice…

- Meh, you know that eating honey before singing helps?

- Yeah. I'll have to rely on you to feed me some, won't I, Naru-chan?

- Sure. As long as you do the same thing to me.

- This sounds as if it's a sex deal.

- It's close enough.

- True. Now eat before the ramen gets cold.

*23PM, both of them in bed*

- Mhh, Kiba-kun, move over. – muttered Naruto.

- Oh geez, fine… - said Kiba, crawling over to the right side of the bed, further away from the blonde kyuubi.

- If you want to, we'll snuggle later, but I want to try to get some sleep now, okay?

- Fine.

- Can I see you take your bath tomorrow, then?

- I guess…If you do the same thing to me.

- Hehehehe, sure. Youc na see me take my bath, it's not like I'm ugly, right?

- Yeah fine. Now sleep, Naru-chan.

*Next day, 10AM*

- Wake up Kiba. – said Naruto, hitting his canine boyfriend in teh face with a pillow.

- MMHHHH WHAT IS IT DAMNIT. – screamed Kiba, slightly irritated.

- Wake up.

- Oh. Just go take your bath, I'll be there in a sec.

*In bathroom, Naruto in the bathtub*

Kiba came in, shutting the door behind him and sitting on the small wooden bench he had used two days ago to sit while watching the blonde take his bath, in that same place.

- Welcome, Kiba. Took you long? – asked Naruto, only his head popping out of the water he was dipped in.

- Right. Sorry? I'm here now. – apologized Kiba.

- Gimme my rubber ducky please. I always enjoy having something to do in the bath.

- What? Oh. Cute.

Kiba handed Naruto a small and yellow rubber duck after noticing it was just next to his head.

- I'm almost finished anyway. So you can come take your bath whenever you want. – explained Naruto.

- Yeah, right. – said Kiba, looking upwards.

- Hand me my towel.

- There you go. – said Kiba, throwing a white towel with a small orange fox knitted on it at Naruto.

Kiba got out of the bathroom, only to return a minute later, completely naked, or, as he said, ready to take a bath.

Naruto was already out of the bathtub, and was now sitting on the wooden bench, with the fox towel around his waist.

- My turn, eh? – asked Kiba.

- Go on. I won't bite. – said Naruto.

- Oh, now that's completely reassuring.

*5 minutes later, after a massive amount of Naruto staring at Kiba's…body*

- I'm getting out of here. Have you got any idea if my leather jacket is clean enough to wear? – asked Kiba.

- Yeah, probably… - replied Naruto, now looking at Kiba's, eh…"thing".

As Kiba stepped out of the bathtub, still completely wet and with his hair dripping, Naruto hugged him and licked his neck.

- Whaaaa-a-aat are you do-o-o-oing Naru-chan?

- Oh nothing. – replied Naruto, kissing Kiba and passing his hands through Kiba's wet brown hair.

Kiba said nothing, only replying with a passionate kiss.

*After around 10 minutes of making out*

- Phew…that was good, Kiba-kun. – stated Naruto, smiling.

- Yeah, I know… - said Kiba, smiling back.

- Oh come, on, let's get ready and go to the karaoke.

- More like Kaka-oke if you're inviting Kakashi…

- Yeah, right. I'll go buy some honey after we get dressed.

- Right…I'll walk Akamaru.

- I'll see ya in a bit for breakfast. – said Naruto, fully dressed, closing the bedroom doo rand heading out for the mini-market just a block away to buy some honey.

- Okay…See ya… - said Kiba, who still had an enormous erection from the making out session with Naruto.


	6. Kakaoke and a Scary Dinner

During this chapter I will ocasionally use some, let's say, "shortcuts" during the dialogues.

N=Naruto

K=Kiba

Ka= Kakashi

H= Hana

T= Tsume

*Kiba, indoor*

- Damn it, I think he's just perfect for me…but am I perfect for him?

*Naruto, on the street*

- I've never felt like this. Not even with Sakura…we haven't even had sex! Oh god, he is dreamy.

*Back indoors*

- Dangit Akamaru! This is too good to be true! Heehee. – Kiba shrieked fangirlishly, as his erection dissapeared.

*20 minutes later*

- Kiba, I'm back! – said Naruto.

- Oh good! Have you called Kakashi? – asked Kiba.

- Yeah. So what do you want to sing?

- Nothing really, you choose.

- How about Bon Jovi? Feel romantic enough?

- Sure, well, anything is fine really.

- Well come on! – said Naruto, dragging a fully dressed Kiba outside.

*At Konoha Karaoke*

- Hey sensei. – greeted Naruto.

- Hello you two, how are you? – asked Kakashi.

-What're you doing? - K

- Oh, just wondering about the path of life. – Ka

- Ha, yeah. Well, the first songs are on you. – N

- Gee, you're the right one! – Ka

- And you're the jounin. – N

- Oh fine, what song? – Ka

- Anything by Bon Jovi? - K

- Bed of Roses okay? – Ka

- Sure. Come on Kiba-kun. – N

«I wanna lay you down on a bed of roses, for tonight I sleep on a bed of nails!» - N and K.

*Naruto lets a tear roll down his face*

- Woah Naruto, it's just a song. – K

- It's just…sorry. Kakashi, you sing another thing. – N

- Alright. DJ, give me something heavier. – Ka

«You'll take my life but I'll take yours too, You'll fire your musket but I'll run you through, So when you're waiting for the next attack, You'd better stand there's no turning back» - Ka.

- What the heck is that? – N

- Iron Maiden, nothing you two'd possibly want to sing right now. – Ka

- Anyway Naruto…are you worried about my parents? – K

- Yeah…a bit… - N

- I'll call Hana and tell her everything, she'll help us out. – K

- What, your sister? – N

- Yeah. I told you, she's really nice. – K

- Oh fine. Tell her to meet us at the Kage's Garden. – N

- You do know she's a lesbian? – K

- What? Who's her, ehm, partner? – N

- Mitarashi Anko. You should really hear what Ino says… - Ka

- Well anyway, she already suspects we're, erm, gay, it's just going to clear everything up with her. – K

*ring*

- Oh hi bro, what's up? – asked Hana.

- Can you come to the Kage's Garden ASAP? We'd like to talk. – K

- I'm on watch duty, Kiba. I'll try to leave earlier. Is 1 o'clock okay? – H

- Oh fine. It's important, so, eh, be there. – K

*hangs up*

- So, what's the deal? – N

- One o'clock, Kage's Garden. – K

*at 1 o'clock*

- Hey sis! – K

- Hi bro, hi Naruto. So, what's the big deal? – H

- Eh well… - started Naruto.

- We're gay. – ended Kiba.

- Haha, I knew it! Oh you two! You're so cute! – H

- Well, we're telling mom and dad over dinner about all of this. We'd like your help. – K

- Well, mom won't react well…she's homophobic. – H

- Uh-uh… - N and K.

- Oh well…I'll try. Anyway, keep up the good looks you two, I'm off. – said Hana, dissapearing in a puff of smoke.

- Oh god. Naruto, we forgot to kiss. – K

- No, we didn't… - replied Naruto, kissing Kiba passionately.

- You know Naru-chan, I don't know how long I can wait… - K

- For what? – N

- For tomorrow night. – K

- Oh sex. You naughty devil! – N

And they both laughed, sitting on that old garden bench in the centre of the Kage's Garden. And the hours flew by. Suddenly it was almost eight, and they were making their way to the Inuzuka mansion.

*At dinner*

- Hi Kiba, how are you? Oh, you brought your friend after all! – T

- Good evening, Tsume-sama. – N

- Come in you two! It's ramen for dinner. – T

- Er Kiba, come here. – said Hana from a distance.

- What is it, sis? – asked Kiba, creeping closer.

- Watch yourself. – H

- Oh alright… - K

*At the table*

- So Kiba, how're things at the new house? Are you feeling lonely? – T

- No, not at all. Not with Naruto in there. – K

- What? – T

- Oh, him and Sakura broke up and he's living with me for a while. – K

- Please tell me there isn't anything going on between you two. – T

- Erm…well… - K

- To make a long story short, they're both gay. – H

- Heck no! My son's not gay! Don't you dare pull this prank on me! – T

- Mom, it's true. Don't try to deny it. We're more than friends. We're boyfriends.– explained Kiba, kissing Naruto and playfully biting his ear.

- G….Gah I forbid you from ever seeing, talking to, or interacting in any way with him! – T

- Mom, we're sixteen. By Konoha law, we can do whatever we want, we're not underaged anymore. – K

- Then it's even simpler, Kiba. You are hereby expelled from this household. – T

- Tsume, you can't do that, he's the same person he's ever been! – intervened Kiba's dad.

- Mom, it's true. – H

- He could be the Pope, I don't care. I want him and that blonde bastard out of here. – T

- Mom, this is my house. I bought it with my Money and I'm the only one who can kick people out of it, and Kiba's welcome to stay whenever he wants to. – H

- Well, I'm taking this to court. – T

- Are you mad, lady? – N

- I'm doing the right thing, keeping you two away from me and away from each other. – T

- You'll lose the case mom. Anyway Naruto, we're off. – K

- We'll see you later, Hana… - N and K


	7. Bachelor Party

More details:

Shikamaru = Sk

Sasuke = Sa

Shino = Sh

/

*At the Konoha Erotic Bar*

- Hey Kiba and Naruto! Welcome! What's up? – asked Shikamaru.

- Oh, we came from a bad dinner. You got anything to drink? – inquired Kiba.

- Go get yourselves some White Russians at the bar. If you don't mind, I have more people to say hello to. – Sk

- Right…come on Naruto. – K

- Uh-huh. I've never had a White Russian, what's it like? – N

- Err…something around the lines of vodka with cream and liquor… - K

- So it's got alcohol? Good, I could use some right now. – N

- Try not to get too drunk, I don't want you hungover tomorrow. – K

- Oh Kiba-kun, don't steal my fun. – said Naruto, sticking his tongue out.

- Your fun? I'm not going to stand around like a statue, you know? I've got a surprise for you anyway. – K

- A surprise? – N

- Just try to remain conscious. – warned Kiba, as he walked away into a crowd of chuunin who were apparently Shikamaru's accquaintances.

- Eh, hi Shino. – K

- Oh, hey. – Sh

- How can you look at the strippers with those glasses on? – K

- I have my ways… - Sh

- You can't.

- You didn't have to be so blunt, you know? Besides, I can take them off. – Sh

- Prove it. – K

Shino took off his glasses, revealing his eyes, black as tar.

- Oh god, put them back! – said Kiba, half-laughing.

- Ahah, well, go on and see if you find anyone else mate. – Sh

Kiba walked around in a party-like mood until he stumbled upon someone he wished wasn't there.

- Hi! – said Sasuke.

- Oh, hi. – K

- What's up with you and…We-Know-Who? – Sa

- The usual. – K

- What do you mean the usual? Are you in love? – Sa

- Pretty much. So do me a favour and tell Ino please. I'm sick of telling that we're boyfriends to everyone in the god damn village. – K

- Oh, I think Shikamaru is calling you. – Sa

Shikamaru shouted something around the lines of "Kiba!" while waving frenetically in the dog-ninja's direction.

- What? – K

- You sure you want to do this? It's a bit, eh, embarassing, no? – Sk

- You don't want me to? The guys won't bother, really. – K

- Well…oh fine, it's supposed to be a party. Go wild. – Sk

- Right. Besides, there's no way anyone'll make a move on me except Naruto. Only Sasuke's gay here besides us, and he's too busy drinking White Russians to do anything else – K

- Yeah, true. Well, go on get ready. We don't want you annoyed and loveless, do we? – Sk

Shikamaru went up to one of the strippers, who was teasing pretty much everyone, and asked her to get off the stage. By this point, most people would've been thinking "what is he doing?", but Kiba knew full well what his mate was up to. When the "stripper stage" was, let's say, cleared, Kiba climbed the stairs leading to it. By that time, he was looking down on everyone.

- What are you doing? – N

And then Kiba took off his shirt, revealing his abs. At first Naruto reached to touch him, but Kiba quickly slid off. Naruto also went on the stage, chasing his boyfriend. Everyone laughed, even Kiba. And Naruto was starting to giggle as well. And Shikamaru…well, after the White Russians he'd had, let's say he was too busy laughing to stand up.

Naruto eventually grabbed hold of Kiba and pinned him down in a beastly hug. He was now on top of Kiba, who flipped over. And then, as Naruto was slowly about to say "Got you.", Kiba pulled him down and kissed him. Naruto got up after about 10 seconds and went to the bathroom. Kiba was left lying on the floor, licking his lips for a reminder of his lover's taste.

- I can't believe you did that! Ahahahah! – said Shikamaru, crying of laughter, as he threw a beer to Kiba.

- Neither can I, neither can I… - responded the dog-boy, his voice tailing off.


	8. Epic Drunkness, Hangover, and Breakfast

Kiba and Naruto struggled to walk down the street, as they carried Shikamaru out of his bachelor party. He had drunk too much. Naruto himself was also drunk, although not enough to be unable to stand. Kiba was, surprisingly, the only one sober.

- Kiba…amm i seeiing your twinn brotheer? Ah…fuuck. Get me home. – Sh

- Damn. Thanks Kiba…I wouldn't like to be like that… - N

- One more drink and you'd be closer to it. – K

- Eh, you don't say. – N

- Lookk, youu twoo, you'ree greatt friendss. Thankss… - Sh

- Let's just get you home, okay? – K

- Yeshh. – Sh

They were at the doorsteps of the Nara mansion. It was 3 AM.

- Alright Naruto, open the door. Be careful. – K

- Of course. – N

With the door opened, all that was left was to carry Shikamaru inside and lay him on his bed.

- Secondd door to the rightt, guyss. – Sh

- Yeah, I know. – K

Kiba slowly lowered Shikamaru onto his bed and sneaked off with Naruto back to the street, quietly shutting the door behind them.

- That's a job well done. – K

- Yeah. Let's go home. – N

*The Next Day*

- Good God, Naruto, what are you doing up at 7 AM? We got home less than four hours ago. Gee, you look terrible! – K

- Uuuuuuuhhhhhh, my head hurts…. – N

- I told you not to drink so much. If yours hurts, imagine Shikamaru's… - K

- I know. Sorry. But it hurtsssss! – N

- I'll get you an aspirin. - K

- Ah, thanks… - N

- Come and get it. – said Kiba, placing an aspirin on the tip of his tongue.

- You…really want me to do that? You're cruel! – said Naruto, laughing.

- That's me alright. Eheh. – K

Naruto simply bit the tip of Kiba's tongue, retrieving the white little medicine and swallowing it whole without drinking water.

- Ow! Dammit, my tongue's bleeding! What was that for? – K

- Payback. – N

- For? – K

- Cruelty. Ahah. – N

- That's just stupid. – K

- Oh fine. – N

Naruto forced Kiba's jaws open and kissed him, claiming it was a "healing kiss".

- That is the lamest apology i've ever seen. – K

- Eheh, so what, I'm lame. Anyway, your blood tastes good. – N

- What? My blood? – K

- Yep. I bet you have something else that'll taste better. – N

- My, now who's the pervert? – K

- Still you, Kiba-kun. – N

- Yeah right. Is your head any better? – K

- A bit. – N

- Can you sleep now? I'd like to sleep as well. – K

- I'll try.

*At noon*

- Kiba, wake up! – N _[Writer's note: Where have I heard that before?...]_

- Gah, what? What do you want? – K

- I want YOU to WAKE UP. – N

- Fair enough. That'll be…a kiss and a cup of tea. – K

- Stingy, aren't you? - N

- Ahah, no. Just plain funny. But can you go make me a cup of tea or not? – K

- Oh sure. Black or green? – N

- None. White. – K

*A kiss and a cup of tea later*

- Right, so, I'll go get a bath and, you do…something. – K

Kiba slowly lowered his naked body into the steaming hot water in the bathtub and started to, effectively, take a bath. Although the moment of solitude was very peaceful, and great to shake off a slight hangover from the previous night, it was quite short, as Naruto thundered into the bathroom.

- Oh Shit! Shit shit shit! Oh God. Shit! Dammit, dammit, dammit Kiba! – N

- What the hell? What happened? - K

- I forgot to buy condoms. - N


	9. 19,5,23 and Condoms

- Geez, Naruto. You really are clueless. I'll go buy them later. Anyway, I got up pretty late. Wanna go have lunch? – asked Kiba, putting his arm around Naruto's neck.

- Oh, sure. Ichiraku? – suggested Naruto.

- Naruto, can we, for once, go somewhere I want to go? – K

- What do you mean? Where is it you want to go? – N

- It's a new restaurant that opened nearby. It's getting good reviews in the "Konoha Times". So, what do you say we go have lunch there? – K

- I don't know, it seems pricey. – N

- Aren't you the rich one? – K

- Luckily for you, yeah. – N

After having lunch, they return to the apartment, where they stay all afternoon just watching TV. The hours become meaningless face to their amusement, and they laugh their way through dozens of channels. Dinner, too, had been made of instant ramen and orange juice, and bowls were scattered all over the living room floor.

- Ah, what a mess this is, Naruto. – K

- Mess? I used to live like this. – N

- I have no idea how you could… - K

As Kiba finished this last sentence, the clock struck 11 o'clock.

- Oh no. Naruto, the only convenience store all the way across town. Will you wait for me for…half an hour? – K

- If I have to. - N

Kiba ran out the doo rand closed it shut behind him. Naruto also ran off to a nearby street, after Kiba was out of sight.

«This'll surprise him, eheh», he thought, as he stopped running.

- He's come a long way since we were kids…he's not the same brat anymore. I'm glad. He finally cares about someone…He finally listens to me, eheh. - whispered Kiba.

As Kiba neared the convenience store, he found out it was empty. He had no choice but to pick up his cell phone and call someone who would definitely have some condoms. (Who else?) Jiraiya.

- Eh, Jiraiya-sama? – K

- Kiba? Is that you? – J

- Eh, yes. – K

- Why are you calling me? I'm researching. – J

- Look, do you have any condoms I can have? – K

- Oh-oh, Inuzuka boy's gonna do it tonight? – J

- None of your business. Do you have some? – K

- Depends. Do they have to be unused? Ahahahah – J

- I hate your sense of humour. Meet me at the Kage's garden and bring some, will you? – K

- Fine. You owe me though. – J

- Geez, just get this over with. – K

Naruto, at the same time, had just exited a building, and was carrying a plastic bag. He dashed to the apartment. Kiba still wasn't there. He laughed and took a set of handcuffs from the bag.

- Naruto, I'm here You wouldn't believe the amount of trouble I…Naruto? Where are you? – K

- Right here. – Naruto whispered behind Kiba's ear, handcuffing him and pushing him into the bedroom.

- What are you doing? Naruto? What the hell? – K

- Leave it all to me, Kiba-kun… - N

Naruto ripped through Kiba's white t-shirt and licked his body, casually stopping to kiss his love in the mouth. Kiba could feel himself get horny, and his face started to turn red. Naruto unzipped his pants and threw them aside. He grinned as he licked the tip of Kiba's dick, which made Kiba twitch. He carried on licking it for some time, after which he decided to put as much of it as he could inside his mouth.

- Oh m-my, Naru-chan… - lovingly whispered Kiba.

- Relax… - said Naruto, winking at Kiba, as he continued to suck his dick.

Naruto could feel Kiba's dick, harder than ever. He unlocked Kiba's handcuffs and put himself on top of him. He whispered «Are you ready, Kiba-kun…?».

Naruto picked up the box of condoms and handed it over to Kiba.

- Are you sure…? – asked Kiba.

- Just do it. – N

Naruto got up and went to wash his face. Kiba put on a condom and waited for Naruto to come back. Then he lubed himself up.

- How…do you want to do it? – K

- Any way you want it. Just…do it. – N

- It'd be ironic if i said doggy-style, wouldn't it…But whatever, let's do this. – K

Kiba teased Naruto for a while and licked his back. Then it happened. He slowly put only the tip of his penis into Naruto's ass. Naruto moaned. Kiba slowly put it in deeper. Naruto was uncertain whether he was in pain or whether he was in ecstasy.

- Does it hurt?... – K

- Don't…stop… - N

Kiba put all of it in.

Naruto moaned even more, screaming "KIBA" once in a while.

Kiba started thrusting it in slowly. Naruto turned his neck around and looked at Kiba's face. They both smiled at each other.

«More», whispered Naruto.

Kiba was happy to oblige. He started fucking more vigorously and faster. Naruto just let himself get fucked, thinking he was having the happiest time of his life. Soon Kiba couldn't hold it in anymore. He took his dick out of Naruto's hole just in time. Naruto removed the condom and threw it aside, taking the whole of Kiba's dick inside his mouth as sperm poured out of his canine lover into him. Kiba moaned.

- Naruto…thank you… - K

Naruto said nothing, as he struggled to swallow the sperm he had in his mouth.

- This isn't over… - K

They were both standing up now. Kiba hugged Naruto from behind and licked his ear. Then he gently moved to the front and licked Naruto's nipples.

- As I recall, you haven't come yet, Naru-chan, have you… - said Kiba, grinning.

Kiba kneeled and started to suck on Naruto's dick. It was some kind of retribution for what Naruto had done to him as well.

Now it was Naruto who was moaning Kiba's name. He himself also could not hold it in. He came, and, maybe too late, took his dick out of Kiba's mouth. Some of the sperm stayed in the dog-boy's mouth, some on his face. KIba stood up and kissed Naruto, as they exchanged a psychadelic mix of saliva and sperm between their tongues.

Naruto seemed frail, and Kiba hugged him. He held him close and stroked his hair. Naruto was happy, but in a state of mild shock. His pupils were dilated, as he let his chin rest on Kiba's bare shoulder.

Kiba dragged him to the bed and laid him down. Then he laid down on the bed himself as well.

Kiba felt somewhat guilty. He had just taken Naruto's virginity.

- I'm…sorry, Naru-chan. – K

- You did what you were supposed to. It was good. Don't…worry. It's just that it's my first time. It's…okay, really. - N

- I know it is. That's exactly why I'm sorry if i was too rough. – K

- No, you weren't. You were…amazing. I was used to having sex with Sakura and all but this…is so much better. Thank you Kiba… - N

Kiba didn't even bother to wipe the sperm off his face. It covered his face like a white mask in some places. Most of it was on his cheeks, covering his red clan markings. He hugged Naruto.

- I love you, my little uke. – K

- I love you too, Kiba-kun. – N

They kissed deeply and soon fell asleep in their love-filled embrace, not bothering to clean up after themselves.

At about 4 AM Kiba woke up. He contemplated Naruto's sleeping face for a while, and then got up and went to the bathroom to clean his face. He ran his right hand through his hair and went back to bed. On his way back, he stumbled upon the handcuffs.

The next day, when Naruto woke up at about 8 AM (we all know Naruto strangely always wakes up before Kiba) he found himself shackled to Kiba. He had used the handcuffs to bind them both together some time last night. He kissed Kiba, who was still sleeping, on the lips, and went back to sleep.


	10. Morning After, and Shopping

It was already noon before any of them had woken up. They were exhausted due to last night's actions and none of them actually woke up until 12:30 or so. They were still chained to each other and Naruto, who, despite having already woken up much earlier, woke up before Kiba , had to eventually push his lover into an awakened state.

- Kiba? Wake up. – he said.

- Oh, what. Last night was tiring, you know?... – said Kiba, running his hand through his hair.

- Yeah, I know. – N

- It's just…look, I lied. – K

- About what, Kiba? – N

- About having had sex with Hinata. – K

- Huh? – N

- I was a virgin. – K

- I don't care. We're going shopping, right? – N

- Yeah, sure. – K

- Uh, Kiba. I heard we have new neighbours. – N

- New neighbours? What? – K

- Yeah, Neji and Tenten moved in next to us. – N

- Those two? Oh god. – K

- What's the problem? - N

- It's Tenten. You'll see after a while. She's a totally different person now. – K

- Different how? – N

- Just don't worry about it…yet. – K

- Fine. Wanna go out? – N

- There's nothing else to do, now is there? – K

- Nope, not at all. Wanna go shopping for clothes? – N

- Clothes? Naruto, we're gay, but we don't have to pretend to like gay stuff… - K

- That's not what I meant! I don't have a tuxedo for the wedding. – N

- Oh, great. Just what I needed. – K

- What? – N

- I hate shopping for clothes. I also hate tuxedos. I only have one because my sister insisted on having me get one. – K

- Oh, it's not that bad. Come on. – N

- Oh, believe me, it's gonna cost ya. – K

- Eh? How much? – said Naruto, smiling.

- Just enough. About an ice-cream and cinema tickets should do it. – K

- I'm rich…so it's okay. – N

- Yeah right. You're also greedy, aren't you, Naru-chan? – K

- Well, uh, I… - N

- It's okay. Though, I could use some shopping for furniture and stuff. – K

- Why? – N

- I planned the house for one person only. So since you've moved in, we need to buy more things. Like an armchair, a bedside table, etc. - K

- Oh. Well… - N

- You're rich, aren't you? – K

- You screwed me up bigtime. – N

And they both laughed.

*At the shopping centre*

- Right, so, you go get the damn tuxedo, and I'll go pick out some furniture. – K

- Here's some cash. Bring some tasteful stuff, Kiba-kun. – said Naruto, handing over to Kiba just under 5000 ryo.

- Damn, you are rich… - K

- See ya. – N

- I'll see you back here in an hour. I'll need help carrying the damn IKEA tables and chairs. – K

- IKEA? Dude, you can afford better than that. – N

- I don't care, really. Just tell me one thing. Are you left-handed? – K

- Huh, what's that for? Yeah I am but…why? – N

- I just felt like asking. See ya. – K

And they went their separate ways for a while. Naruto went looking for a dark tuxedo, something that didn't look like he was being forced to wear. Kiba, on the other hand, went looking for furniture. After finding some cheap tables and housebound appliances he went to pay for it all and ended up with almost half the money he originally had.

- Wow, this actually is cheap…Well, I'm gonna be swimming in furniture for the next few days. What am I going to do with this money now?... Well, Naruto's birthday IS coming up… - K

Naruto was still trying on tuxedos.

- So, sir, what is the occasion? Are you getting married? – asked an old man.

- No, I'm just going to a marriage. – N

- Ah, I see. Informal, but not too much, then? – the man asked.

- Yes, indeed. – N

- I believe I have the perfect suit for you then. – said the old man. – Follow me.

The man showed Naruto a black suit with tiny white stripes here and there, as if trying to rebel against the fact that it was in fact a tuxedo.

- That'll be just fine. How much is it, then?

- Around three thousand Ryos. – he said.

- My god! You're lucky I can afford it… - N

Naruto left the store slightly indignated at the extremely high price of the damned piece of formal clothing.

And so, one hour later, they met back where they had started. Naruto with a suit in hand, and Kiba with a pile of boxes.

Look Naruto, can you take these to the car? – asked Kiba, as he handed him the keys to his sky blue Ford Fiesta.

- Sure mate…but why? – N

- I'm just going to check out something in here, I think I saw a friend of mine. – K

- What friend? – N

- Oh, nobody really. – K

- You're a terrible liar. – N

- I know. – K

- By the way, how much money do you have left? – N

- About 600 ryos. – Kiba lied.

- Oh okay. I'll see you in a while. – N

Kiba bolted back into the main corridor and quickly flipped through the stores while running until he found the store he was looking for. He stood there in the store, looking around in amazement at the wondrous amount of items they had showcased on the walls.

- Umm, can I talk to you? – he asked the store owner.

- Sure, what is it? – he said.

- Do you see that black one? The leftie one? – K

- Yes, it's one of our biggest sellers. – he answered.

- Great. Look, here's my address. Can you send it here and pleasemake sure it arrives on the tenth? – said Kiba, handing the man a piece of paper with his address written on it.

- Of course. That'll be 2200 ryos, please. –

- Darn! I'll have no money left. Oh whatever, uhmm, just make sure it gets there. – said Kiba, handing over the required amount to the store owner.

Then Kiba dashed off the store with a warranty paper, which he folded and stuffed in his pocket.

He met back with Naruto in the car.

- Hi, love. – N

- Hi, Naur-chan. – K

- So, got my money? – N

- Aghh, yeah. I spent some of it back there. – K

- Only 150 ryos? I'm not a charity fund, you know? – N

- Let it pass, will you? – K

Naruto pecked him on the lips.

- Sure, my little angel. – N

- What's with the sudden affection? – K

- Just telling you I love you. Can't I do that? – N

- Sure. – K

- I got your cinema tickets, and the ice-cream will have to stay for later. Meanwhile, Tenten called, she asked us over for lunch. – N

- Lunch? Oh okay. – K

- I know you hate this kind of stuff. So I promise I'll make it up to you. – said Naruto, hugging Kiba from his seat.

- I know, Naru-chan, I know… - K

Kiba ran his hands through Naruto's hair and returned the hug.

- People are watching, Kiba-kun… - N

- Do we really care? – K

- No we don't. – N

And they kissed for the umpteenth time. Some passers-by gazed at them unapprovingly, as if they wanted to erase that moment.

«That's my boyfriend alright…», they both thought as they kissed…


	11. Damned Lunch! Ahh, midnight!

Nj – Neji

T - Tenten

They soon approached the apartment where, to Kiba's utter discontentment, te annoying neighbours were expecting them for that Naruto soothingly described as a "pleasant little lunch".

They got out of the car and carried all of the not-so-heavy IKEA furniture upstairs to their home. Well, to Kiba's home.

- Is there any chance in heaven or hell that I could maybe skip that lunch? – K

- Oh come on Kiba! Tenten just came back from a whole year in Italy. Can you really sit there and say that you don't want to see her? – N

- Yeah, I can. I just don't see the point. If it's a useless chat that she wants, then she can come over herself and talk with us. Though I must say that i have no interest whatsoever in having lunch there… - K

- Shut up. They're your friends, so puto n a smile and come on! – N

- Oh fine. I guess arguing with you leads nowhere, you blockhead. – K

- I'll make it up to you later, I don't want you angry at me. – N

- I could never be angry at you over something at pointless as lunch with two annoying neighbours, could I? – K

Naruto reached forward and hugged Kiba. Then they smiled.

- Hello. – said Neji solemnly as he opened the door.

In contrast, a quite hyperactive Tenten came bolting to greet then both with an enthusiastic hug.

- Naruto! Kiba! How are you! – T

- We're okay…thanks. – said Naruto, since Kiba didn't want to do the talking.

- Awwh! You two look SO CUTE together. Don't they, Neji-kun? – T

- I guess. – Nj

- God! You're so glum! Lighten up Hyuuga! – said Tenten – Soo…foxie and doggie. How cute. So, have you two been…active under the sheets? –

Both Kiba and Naruto gazed at her slightly scared in a «how the hell did you know?» fashion.

- Oh I'm just kidding! Last night is none of my business, right? – she said, wandering off to the kitchen.

This time Kiba looked at Naruto, whispering something along the lines of «were we that loud?». I can only assume Naruto replied wiht some sort of «I guess so…».

- Come on! Food's on the table! – T

*a tiny while and two bottles of red wine later*

- So, as I was saying, Italian lovers are so much better than everyone else! – said Tenten, showing that the alcohol had hit her hard.

All the three other shinobi looked at her dissaprovingly until she mumbled «no offence…».

- God! Woman, don't I please you enough? – asked Neji, quite upset.

- Yes, yes! You do…but, I mean, when in Rome… - T

- You were in Milan! – Nj

- Oh boy… - K

- I even control my bloody chakra while we're doing it! – Nj

- I know! But you could use a little romance, the sex gets tiring! – T

- Hmm, yeah, well, we'll uh, be going now, great lunch, see ya later. – said Kiba, yanking Naruto off his chair.

*back home*

- Geez, you were right. Having lunch with those two is the Third Shinobi War all over again! – N

- I told you so. Look, do you really want to go to the cinema?... – K

- Nope. Do you? – N

- Definitely not today, I'm way too tired. – K

Naruto threw the tickets out the window.

- Soo…Are you ready for the damn wedding? I seriously can't stand the idea. At least there are gonna be decent people there. – K

- Yeah I'm ready… - N

- Good. Wanna see this? – asked Kiba, throwing a DVD at Naruto.

- The Shining? Whassat? – N

- Oh, a horror movie. Not bad, actually. – K

- I've never seen it. - N

- You'll like it, don't worry about that. – K

*lots of cuddling later, and some more videos later*

- Holy crap. It's midnight… - N

- Yeah, I know. We haven't had dinner yet… - K

- is there anything to eat? - N

- There's probably some salad in the fridge, but it's not that good… - K

- Hmm, I'm going to pass. After all, we'll have lots of food tomorrow so… - N

- Yeah. – K

- So, how about going to sleep? – N

- Oh, already? – asked Kiba, licking his lips.

- Oh no no no… - N

- Let's do it quick… - K

- Ohh, you BET. – N

They ran to the bedroom, quickly undressing. The seconds passed. Tenten might have been trying to eavesdrop. Kiba quickly reached for a bottle of lube.

- Forget condoms, will you? – N

- Now you're talking! – K

After a brief moment while Naruto moistened Kiba's dick with both his mouth and hand, Kiba got the handcuffs from last night and chained Naruto to the bed.

- My favourite…doggy-style. – K

Kiba had lubed himself up and positioned himself.

- Don't be hasty, Kiba-kun. – N

Kiba lubed up a finger and toyed with it inside Naruto for a while.

The he lubed up another one and inserted it as well.

- Nhh! – N

- Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop? – asked Kiba, wriggling both his fingers inside Naruto's ass.

- Wa-wait. – N

Kiba removed both fingers.

- Is something wrong? – K

- I didn't tell you to stop, did I? – asked Naruto, sweating.

- Alright then. – K

Kiba started teasing Naruto, drawing circles with his índex finger on his butt.

- Stop that! Will you move to the real deal? – N

- Getting hornier now? – K

And he continued. He licked Naruto's back all the way down do his ass, which he then also started to lick.

- Mhh! Kiba! – N

- I haven't even started… - said Kiba, with a half-sadistic smile.

He shoved his tongue as deep as he could into Naruto (about an inch), which made Naruto shriek out a cry of delight.

Kiba crawled under Naruto and licked his nipples for a while. Then, just like before, he moved to lower grounds. He liked the shaft of Naruto's dick and then took the tip into his mouth, licking it slowly.

- You're awesome, Kiba… - N

- So are you. – K

And so they did it once more. The lube slowly dripped off Kiba's hard and glistening dick as he inserted it into Naruto.

- Nh…AAAH! – N

- Wh-what? – K

- It hurts! – N

- Don't worry. You'll like it. Trust me, I won't hurt you. – said Kiba reassuringly.

Then he inserted it deeper. Naruto tightened his grip on the sheets.

- It only hurts for a tiny bit, right? – K

Naruto nodded agreeingly, as the pain slowly faded away.

Then Kiba started pumping. With every thrust, he could feel his body temperature rising and his heart rate speeding up. Naruto felt that too. Every little thing was amplified. Every sweatdrop, every contact, every muffled scream of joy and ecstasy.

- Naruto… - K

- Yeah? – N

- Are you ready? – K

- Inside me? – N

Kiba couldn't hold it in much longer. Naruto himself wasn't very far from coming himself.

- AAaaaah! – they both cried out as Kiba stopped pumping and came deep inside Naruto's ass.

- NGH. That was amazing Naru-chan… – K

- Ohh Kiba… - N

- No, no, no, it's not over yet. – K

- Wha-Oh… - N

They were both still gasping as Kiba took his dick out of Naruto's asshole. An exotic mix of his Inuzuka sperm ando f what still remained of the lubricant dripped continuously, as a slow and sticky substance, off both Kiba's dick and Naruto's pulsing and wide open hole.

- Am I…? – N

- No, not today. – K

- When? – N

- I dunno. – K

Kiba unlocked Naruto's handcuffs and threw them aside. Naruto was now lying down and facing upwards.

- Remember, I'm always faithful, Naru-chan. – K

Kiba kept on teasing Naruto, licking only the tip of his dick. Naruto twitched and then they both moaned. Kiba took more of Naruto's dick inside his mouth, always licking in a counterclockwise fashion.

- Aa,ah, I'm coming! – N

Kiba took inside of his mouth as much as he could of Naruto's cock.

- AHH! – Naruto shouted out.

Just after the sperm poured out, Kiba swallowed all of it, then he licked Naruto's dick clean.

- *gasp* I love you. – K

- I love you too… - N

Naruto bent forward and kissed him.

- Here's to many more to come. – K

And then Kiba kissed him back. :D


End file.
